The Letter
by mys0uly0urbeats
Summary: Izaya recieves an anonymous love letter.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya stands inside of the school looking out of the huge window at the people walking in and out. Black hair falls over his red eyes a little. He blinks a few times as his eyes wonder around.

"Izaya?" a voice of a girl said.

Izaya looks over at her.

Izaya: Yes...?

The girl,Kumi,hesitates to speak but says Hello.

Izaya puts his hands in his pocket and turns to her.

Izaya: ...Do I know you?...

Kumi: Uhm. No. But my friend wanted me to give you this letter.

She hands him the letter. He takes it from her. He takes it from and opens it reading it. It was an weird anonymous love letter. Izaya looks up from the paper at the girl.

Izaya: Who's your..."friend"?...

He thinks to himself: "This is quite weird...who would write something like this to me?..."

Kumi: Uhm..She doesn't want me to tell you. But all I know is that she likes you.

Izaya:*sighs* Fine..

He shoves the letter into his pocket and starts walking away.

Izaya: Tell your friend if she wants to tell me something,tell it to my face.

He continues to walk down the hall.

"Okay?" Kumi said to herself.

Izaya walks to the roof and leans against the wall looking at the sky.

Kumi wondered how she would tell Iwasawa to tell Izaya how she feels. But Kumi knew it was weird for him. Kumi was aware he would hurt her feelings.

Izaya pulls the letter back out of his pocket and looks at it again.

Izaya: Ha...This is so weird *laughs to himself*

Kumi catches up with Iwasawa.

Kumi: I gave him the letter, Iwasawa.

Iwasawa: Really? What did he say?

Kumi: He said if you want to tell him something you should say to his face.

He sighed heavily at the handwriting. Izaya rolls his eyes and shoves the letter back in his pocket. He walks back into the school glancing around a little.

Iwasawa: Oh :|. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have wrote it. I just wanted to my feelings off my chest.*sighs*

Izaya walks back into the school glancing around a little.

Kumi: It's okay.

Iwasawa: What if he doesn't like me?

Izaya suddenly walks past the two girls not looking at either one of them.

Kumi: I-..I-..*sees him*

Iwasawa:*sees him* Oh my,Hide me :0

Iwasawa: Why is he even here?

Kumi: I don't know,he never really shows up to class :0.

Izaya walks in the classroom and thinks to himself: "Why did I even come here today?...This is a drag..." . He sighs and sits on top of his desk glances out the window.

Kumi: You're going to tell him?

Iwasawa: Should I?

Izaya puts his hands in his pocket and thinks to self: "I should just announce this in front of the whole class just to see what happens-." He smiled devilish to himself.

Kumi: If you want him to know. I should warn you Iwasawa..from knowing his ways. It's best you don't.

Izaya:*glances over watching people coming into class*

Iwasawa looked down. Letting her bangs hide her eyes. Iwasawa went by her friend's word.

The bell rang for class to start. Izaya stands up and walks to the front of the class and pulls out the letter.

Izaya: So, does anyone want to tell me who is this from-?

A smile spread across his lips.

Iwasawa: (Oh no :0) *stares down at notebook*

Kumi: (Oh boy. Here he goes. He's so evil to me.)

The kids in class look at each other.

Izaya: Anyone? I can read it out loud too if I must,If you can't remember what you wrote.

Iwasawa:(Izaya...idiot.) *keeps staring at notebook*

Kumi:(He always has that sinister smile.)

Izaya:*starts reading out loud* And that is all. If you are this person ,why not say it to me. Stop being a little kid.

He drops the note on the floor and walks out. The kids start laughing.

Iwasawa:(Oh no. What I've done?.) *humiliated*

Izaya walks down the hall with a smile on his face laughing to himself.

Kumi: Iwa? You okay?

Iwasawa: I'm fine.

Izaya pulls out his cell phone and looks through things.

Izaya: People...are so interesting...

Iwasawa felt bad. Regretting that letter. She felt she had embarrassed Izaya. A few hours passed by and bell rings for school to be done with.

Iwasawa walks out quickly.

Kumi: Iwa. Wait up.

Izaya:*watches people leaving school*

Kumi saw Izaya standing and catches up with Kumi. She couldn't even stand to look at Izaya.

Kumi: You alright?

Iwasawa: I'm fine..Just wanna get home.

Izaya glances over at the over at the two girls and thinks: "You brought this onto your so called 'friend'."

Kumi: Just relax you know. Let's forget about it. Forget that you ever wrote it.

Iwasawa: Okay..

Izaya walks past them again and heads home for the night. Iwasawa didn't know exactly why she had feelings for a guy like that.

Izaya gets home ad lays down on his bed. He still kind of wondered who wrote that note. He sighs to himself and ends up falling asleep.

Meanwhile at Iwasawa's...

Iwasawa:*tries to get Izaya off her mind*

Kumi: Well,I'm gonna go. You should get some sleep.

Iwasawa: Okay. And thank you...for being by my side.

Kumi: No problem :]. See ya *leaves*


	2. Chapter 2

Morning comes and Izaya wakes up and gets ready for another day.

Iwasawa:*wakes up* Ugh. Another day.

Izaya walks out of house then to school. Iwasawa meets up with Kumi and walks to school with her. Izaya gets to the gates of the school and sighs.

Izaya: I would just skip...

Kumi thought if that Izaya keeps seeing Iwasawa with her he would think she wrote it.

Izaya leans against a wall glances around. Kumi and Iwasawa gets to the gates. Izaya glances over at them. Iwasawa keeps walking and Kumi follows.

Izaya:(She's always with her...)*questioned*

Iwasawa:*goes to her desk*

Izaya didn't feel like going to class since he went in there yesterday.

Kumi: Iwasawa..

Kumi glanced at her shaking.

Iwasawa: Yes?

Kumi: You're shaking.

Iwasawa: Oh.*stops*

Kumi: You know,the longer you wait the more it may haunt you.

Iwasawa: I know. I have to get it off my chest.

Kumi: You're going to after class?

Iwasawa: I guess.

Kumi: Don't worry. Its going to be okay.

Iwasawa: Thanks for trying to comfort me.

Kumi: What's the worst that can happen?(Except rejection)

Iwasawa sighs and continues to draw in her notebook.

Time flied as class started and ended. The school bell rings and Iwasawa hesistated to get up.

Kumi: Come on. You can do this.

Iwasawa: Okay.

Iwasawa gets her things and headed out the school building. Kumi follows her direction.

Izaya stands at the gate glancing around at the students exiting the building. He then sees the two girls. Curious again about Iwasawa.

Kumi: You're sure about this?

Iwasawa: Whats the worst that can happen? He should just know who wrote it.

Kumi: Okay,well there he is.

Iwasawa: You're leaving me? :0

Kumi: I'll be spying a little.

Iwasawa: Okay. Because I dont want be alone.

Kumi: You won't.

Kumi goes in another direction making sure shes close but doesn't be seen. Iwasawa slowly approaches Izaya.

Izaya: May I help you,human?

Iwasawa: Uhm..uh..

Izaya: Something you want to get out?

Iwasawa: Yesterday,that letter you read-

Izaya: Does it concern you,human?

Iwasawa: Yes, actually.

Izaya: Interesting.

Izaya slowly walks off to spot where there was less people. Iwasawa follows.

Iwasawa: Izaya..

Izaya: You're the one who wrote it? Are you?

Iwasawa: Yes..

Izaya: Is that so?

Iwasawa: Y-Yes..and I really meant what I wrote.

Izaya: Why?

Iwasawa: Reasons..

Izaya: Your reasons seem accurate.

Iwasawa: Really?

Izaya: Lets say I used the reasons you like me to manipulate you. How would you feel then that fact I'm smart.

Iwasawa: What? I-

Izaya: Or that I use that to learn all about you. Every secret you'd promise to keep to yourself.

Iwasawa: What are you trying to-?

Izaya: And lets say you were at the end of my jokes? That you were the one being made a fool of.

Iwasawa: I-I..

Izaya: You wouldn't like that now would you?

Iwasawa: ...No.

Izaya: All you want is a part of my reputation,the appearance you seem so fond of.

Iwasawa: That's..that's not true :0

Izaya: Oh but it is. Can you..hm ..tell me what music I listen to? My favorite food?

Iwasawa: No but if you give me a chance-

Izaya: Why should I? What divides you from the other 6 billion people on this planet?

Iwasawa:

Izaya: You're not special at all. And to sum this up I'm not gonna waste my time on someone I can already read. Looks like I gotta get going. I have more important places to be and more important things to be burdened with. See ya.

Izaya walks away happily. Iwasawa just stood there like she couldn't move.

Kumi: I heard everything. You okay?

Iwasawa: I'm fine. Relieved. I guess that wasn't a pleasant idea. Eheh.

Kumi: I told you he would say something like that.

Iwasawa: I guess I know what kind of guy he really is. Not feeling it anymore :P

Kumi: There we go.

Iwasawa: Hey,wanna go to the bakery. I have a sweet tooth.

Kumi: Sure :)

Being the best friends they are. They locked arms and walked on to the bakery. Though Izaya really gave her an disturbing message. Crushing her. She was okay. She knew that there are many people in the world she could fall in love with. And she knew for sure,that her best friend is always by her side. 


End file.
